theorderscharacterdatabasefandomcom-20200216-history
Gravis Amarus
THIS ARTICLE HAS NSFW TEXT, BUT NOT NSFW IMAGES 'MAIN' Name: Gravis Amarus Age: 22 Height: 6’1”/182.5cm Gender: Hermaphrodite, identifies as male. Hobbies: DRAWING LOTS OF DRAWING and reading Personality: Think “british gentleman” (Because he has an accent). He’s polite to most people, and doesn’t normally yell, unless someone he’s really close to is getting hurt in some way, shape, or form. He takes insults pretty well, and normally just laughs it off, or make a playful joke back at his insulter. He’s never outright mean to anyone. If he’s going to be rude, it’ll be subtle and very passive-aggressive. He isn’t easily squicked out by gross things, and can look at/talk about most things without being bothered. However, he does become blushy and stutter-y and embarrassed and stuff when people hit on him. He’s a gigantic romantic dork, and enjoys romance novels. He’d much rather go on a date and talk about silly things the entire time, than have kinky fetish-y sex. (He secretly likes being tied up, though. Very secretly. He hasn’t told a soul, and doesn’t plan on it, unless he’s really in love with the person.) He experiences gender dysphoria about having lady parts, as well as man parts. He’d much rather be male and get rid of the lady parts. On the outside, if someone jokes about it, he becomes embarrassed, but he’s really getting upset and doesn’t express it. He doesn’t normally express when he’s sad, and let’s problems build up. Trivia: *He thinks that the twilight saga and 50 shades of grey are a disgrace to romance novels *He loves alpacas and sheep *His trademark playful insult is “Dingus”. *Appreciates the little things in life, like birds chirping or pretty scenery. *Can handle a lot of alcohol, but prefers to stick to light, fruity drinks. *Favorite fruits are pomegranates. *Favorite vegetables are eggplants. *Doesn’t eat much, but enough to be healthy. *Has a habit of biting his lip when he’s nervous. *Has a habit of, if on a chair, crossing his ankles, bending over, and hiding his face if he’s aroused by something. *Taps his chin when he’s thinking. *Has messy handwriting, but can draw well. *Pansexual HISTORY Gravis' history varies, depending on the RP he's being used in. This section will be updated as he's thrown into more roleplays. This is mostly for Disty to link people involved with these role-plays. WASTELAND: Gravis grew up living a relatively happy life in Liverpool. He helped his parents raise sheepacas – mutated alpaca llamas that have horns and chirp like small birds – and sell their wool. His parents would occasionally fight, but they did their best to keep him happy and healthy. However, his parents were growing old, and the medical care in their town wasn’t its best. When his father fell to disease when Gravis was 14, he begged his mother to let him learn medicine over in the states. Scraping up the money needed to go overseas, Gravis went to the states at the age of 15 via boat. He stayed in the same building with two others in the states; his mentor, Thomas Reed, and another student, (also his roommate) Arak Sotiris. After Reed deemed him ready, he went out to help people on his own. Intrigued with his skill with medicine at such a young age, he was taken in by an organization called the “Divina Lux”, which specialized in Blight Plague research. He stuck around for 3 years, despite the sketchy things that the Divina Lux did, like sell organs on the black market. It wasn’t until his second year, though, that he learned that the Divina Lux infected people with the Blight Plague for research. He didn’t mind at the time, though. Survival of the fittest, after all! Not only that, but he truly believed that their research would help, even if it did involve slicing people open without anesthetics to see what the Blight Plague did internally. However, it was when a purple-haired man named “Tael” entered his life at age 21 that he began to change. He was brought into the labs, and Gravis watched over him for a while, until he decided that they were both going to escape before Tael could get hurt. Changing into a normal medic uniform, he fled with Tael, as far as they could get from the labs. The two had grown close, and became a couple. Gravis was back to helping people as much as he could, using his medical knowledge for good things, rather than bad. However, he and Tael got separated, and he is currently looking for him.